Un encuentro Reno-Gato
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: - ¡Wooo! Tienes alas, genial, ¿has comido una Akuma no mi? - Magia, yo soy un mago de Fairy Tail.


**Summary: **- ¡Wooo! Tienes alas, genial, ¿has comido una Akuma no mi? - Magia, yo soy un mago de Fairy Tail.

**Personajes: **Chopper – Happy.

**Palabras: **1.003

**Disclaimer: **One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Ecchiro Oda.

**- **Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

**Un encuentro Reno-Gato.**

Happy caminaba arrastrando sus patitas por la orilla del mar, cansado, sediento y adolorido gracias a la herida que tenía en una de sus patitas, causada en la pelea reciente mediante la misión. Solo habían venido él y Lily, por lo que no estaba Natsu para protegerlo ni Lucy para atenderlo y mimarlo. Además desde hace un buen rato no sabía nada de Lily.

Resoplo cansado, usando de soporte una rama gruesa que encontró pasos atrás, sus ojos casi se cerraban por el fuerte sol, ese bendito solo que solo lo cansaba mas y lo dejaba mas sediento, no fue consciente de cuando cayó, de frente sobre el suelo.

…

Ah que buen día hacia, Chopper caminaba tranquilo por la orilla del mar, el Sunny había desembarcado unos metros atrás y todos sus compañeros se encontraban recorriendo la Isla, desierta pero muy divertida según su Capitán. Era una Isla tranquila en realidad pero aun asi tenía un presentimiento no muy agradable.

Debía admitirlo el sol estaba muy fuerte no le extrañaba de que aquel peculiar gato de color azul se encontrara inconsciente, siendo casi arrastrado por la marea que empezaba a subir.

- ¡Ehhh! Inconsciente… ¡un doctor, traigan a un doctor! Ah esperen yo soy doctor. – Chopper corrió lo más rápido que pudo, volteo al pequeño gatito azul y se preocupo al verlo herido en una patita, rápidamente lo cargo y lo llevo al Sunny.

Ya dentro del barco en la habitación que le correspondía, lo limpio y curo con delicadeza, mientras deseaba que el gatito despertara pronto y mejor. Cubrió su patita ya medicada con una tela blanca.

Y el pequeño gato una hora después comenzó a inquietarse y finalmente a abrir sus grandes ojos.

- A-Agua… - murmuro. Chopper se apresuro a pasarle un vaso de agua, el pequeño gatito bebió el agua exagerando la necesidad del liquido.- waaa, creía que moriría… necesitaba tanto… Ehhh un mapache. – Happy señalo a Chopper el pequeño mugiwara lo miro dubitativo para luego exclamar.

- ¡No soy un mapache soy un reno! – chilla furioso.

- Ah y hablas. – se sorprendió el gatito. – ¡Monstruo!

- ¡Tú también lo haces! – enfureció el amante de algodón de azúcar.

- Es verdad. – acepto el gato de Fairy Tail.

- De todas formas, te encuentras bien, que tal tu pata, la cure… pero….

- Ah, tú me curaste. – Happy examina curioso aquella extremidad. – ¡Gracias! – se para y prueba su pierna. – No me duele nada, eres genial. – alaga.

- ¡Eh no creas que me haces feliz, cabron claro que no, no me agradas para nada!

Chopper empieza a bailar negando lo que es obvio. Happy sonríe.

- Ah la misión, tengo que encontrar a Lily. – recuerda extendiendo sus alas.

- ¡Wooo! Tienes alas, genial, ¿has comido una Akuma no mi? – pregunta.

- ¿Akuma no mi?, ¿Qué es eso? – Happy se olvida por el momento de su objetivo inicial.

- Eh, no sabes que es, pero si puedes volar, ¿Cómo?

- Magia, yo soy un mago de Fairy Tail.

- ¿Fairy Tail?

- Si. No lo conoces es el mejor gremio de magos. – sin desearlo el mugiwara más joven empieza una interminable charla con aquel extraño gato azul.

…

- Increíble. Natsu debe de ser muy fuerte. – Happy asiente.

- Aye, pero Erza lo es mas además también están Laxus y Gildarts. – el amante de pescado ensombrece su mirada. - e incluso Lucy… ella da tanto miedo cuando se enoja, Aye… - con su patita levantada en forma de victoria relata con cierta emoción Happy, Chopper se asombra con estrellas en los ojos.

- Luffy también es muy fuerte igual que Zoro y Sanji waaa pero Nami es la más fuerte, ella da mucho miedo… - comenta emocionado el reno.

- ¡Aye! – de forma desconocida Happy tiene un pescado entre sus patitas.

- Estoy seguro que Natsu encontrara a su padre, Happy… tan seguro como lo estoy en que Luffy será el Rey Pirata. – afirma con alegría el Reno.

- ¡Aye! – gritan los dos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Por cierto como se llama su padre?

- ¡Igneel y es un Dragón!

- ¿¡Qué!?

Una explosión desde afuera los saca de su plática, Chopper corre a estribor seguido de Happy.

La explosión fue bastante cerca, pronto se ve a Luffy y Usopp acercándose al Sunny.

- ¡Mira Chopper es un gato que habla y vuela! – grita emocionado mugiwara mientras trae en manos a Lily. – ¡Genial, Usopp mira ahí otro con Chopper! – grita a su franco tirador.

- Ehhh, increíble esta isla tiene muchas cosas interesantes. – Usopp corre y… - Oi, espera, ¡eso no es importante, Luffy derrota a esa cosa! – grita lleno de terror.

Y otra explosión se ve gracias a que Luffy utiliza su habilidad. El monstruo era una especie de Perro-ratón gigante, que lanzaba acido de su boca, si justo el monstruo pequeño que resulto ser enorme que era parte de la misión de Happy y Lily, salvar a una isla de un monstruo con una recompensa extremamente pobre en comparación a ese monstruo. En otras palabras una estafa.

…

- Asi que, Happy y Lily.

- ¡Aye!

- ¿Quieren unirse a mi tripulación y ser mis nakamas? – pregunta despreocupado como de costumbre.

- ¡LUFFY! – chilla toda la banda ya presentes en el barco.

- Shihihihihi. ¿Pero quiero a un dragón?

- ¡Ellos no son dragones son gatos! – Nami lo golpea fuerte en la cabeza.

- Pero conocen a dragones además pueden volar y sus amigos de Tairy Fail pueden usar magia. – se queja el capitán a bordo.

- ¡Aye!

…

_**Es mi primer Crossover,**_asi que suplico no sean malos, carece de trama, pero ahí le voy tratando de mejorar como siempre.

_Gracias por leer._

**Lucy Conejita se despide.**


End file.
